


The running WOLF

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: The Tales of the SHDWs and WOLFs [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentions of Team SHDW, OC characters, Shadowmaster68, Team SVET, Team WOLF, also add ships when we reach those, will add names as we move along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you have a person with little to no memory, a homeless lion Fanus, a very arrogant wolf Fanus, and a unique Fanus that has been alone in the woods for most their life? Let's find out as team WOLF kicks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O

**Author's Note:**

> Time to meet the wolves, have fun. Thanks to my friend ChaosLink for proofreading this and putting up with the shit I give him. As always leave any Loves/Hates/Likes/Dislikes/Questions/Concerns/Complaints/Comments in the comment section below and I will reply as soon as I notice it.

O- "Hey, check out the kitty-cat wandering our streets!" Someone jeered from an alleyway. I rolled my eyes at them but kept moving. I also had to keep myself from correcting them there is a difference between a cat and a lion idiots. I, unlike some Fanus *cough* White Fang *cough,* didn't care when people made fun of or insulted my being a Fanus, but everyone knew better than trying to attack me. The shield and the spear on my back usually scare people away, unless they're drunk and armed, then they think themselves better than me.

I just need to sleep in a nicer place tonight, and then tomorrow I'll be safely tucked away at Beacon, I thought to myself. I spotted an nice looking abandoned building and headed that way instead. I casually looked through one of the two broken windows, and was relieved to see that the room was relatively clean, and clear of the shards of glass I had been expecting. I tried pulling the window up, but realized it was molded shut. I let out a sigh and quietly began walking around the short two story building, looking for a door of some kind.

I moved around and found the back door that was slightly cracked open. As I moved closer to it I could smell smoke. I coughed slightly and backed up, glaring at the door. I just want to sleep, I thought annoyed. I pushed the door open and stepped in, hoping the squarer here was not a total Fanus hater, because no Fanus with any sense of smell would ever smoke. I was met by a guy wearing some casual clothes. He let out a huff, like the mere sight of me disgusted him, and he stormed out the door behind me.

I let out a happy sigh and opened out a door and saw an amazing bed sitting there. I quickly slammed the door shut and took a whiff of the air, and nearly cried with joy. The room was surprisingly smoke free, clean, and their weren't any bugs that I could smell. I collapsed in the bed, removing Thor and Loki off my back and purring myself to sleep.

***

Your magic White Rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

Egypt Central: White Rabbit


	2. L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new chapter. Chapter was proofread by ChaosLink. As always, leave any and all loves/likes/hates/dislikes/questions/comments/concerns/critiques at the bottom and I'll say heylo ASAP.

L: The first thing I remembered was my name, it just seemed to echo in my name; Lexi. I couldn't remember the rest of it, but whatever. I opened my eyes just in time to see a very pissed off looking face followed by a fist. I instinctively flinched my head out of the way and heard the sound of it meeting wall. His face turned from rage to pain. I threw a punch of my own and slammed his face. I noticed my finger's gleaming and I saw a brass knuckle shinning there, "Demon" I thought to my self. I glanced down at my left hand and saw another brass knuckle, "Angel" came to me as I looked at it.

I glanced back at the guy I had punched and saw he was knocked out on the ground, blood flowing from nose at a nonstop rate, probably broken. I glanced up again and saw two guys staring at me slack jawed. I glared at them and the both raised their hands in defeat before slowly backing away. I nodded satisfied and finally took my bearings.

I was in a small alleyway that ended in a brick wall, which I had been leaning against when I woke up. I saw a few bloody puddles on the ground, my fault if I were to guess. Thank you Semblance, I thought to myself. I glanced up again just as I caught sight of one of the idiots charging at me again, this time with a sword. Without even thinking, I grabbed hold of the necklace that I apparently had on, and pressed a button on it, which launched a dart of some kind into the guy, who almost immediately fell to the ground spazzing and foaming at the mouth, "Reaper," I thought as I looked at the necklace that was the form of what could only be described as the Grimm Reaper, but instead of holding a scythe, he was holding a large cylinder, where the dart had come from.

I finally stopped to take a look at the two guys I had taken down. They were both wearing all black, minus a red tie, and the one who was foaming had a pair of red sun glasses too, to "top" it off, they both were wearing black fedora like hats. Without thinking, I pulled the hat off the one with a broken nose and placed it casually on the top of my head. I stepped out of the alleyway and saw two bags with a large letter L printed on them. I take it these are mine, I thought, what the hell was I doing that made me use my Semblance like that anyway.

As I collected myself, doing my best to remember, and failing like always with my damn Semblance, and my luggage, something fell out of one of the pockets. I picked it up to see it was an acceptance letter to someplace called Beacon, and that there was an airship pick up at noon…tomorrow according to the calendar on my scroll. Well, that's great, but where's the pick up address, I thought, oh, right there under the time. I started wandering the city, certain I would find the address before the night was up.

***

You can't face your  
Broken promise  
Our ties  
Have come undone

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it…and I included a name, though no where near the action I had thought my brain would've. I mean really, one punch and a dart. I guess I just really wanted to introduce Reaper along with Angel and Demon. Hopefully the others will have more, or maybe my mind has something even better planned instead, guess we'll get there when we get there.


	3. W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, time to meet the Wolf Fanus (don't judge on name I'm bad at coming up with them ok…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ChaosLink preread this, and some great news, he and I have found a good way to proofread for each other, so what we do will hopefully get even better. As always, leave any love/hate/likes/dislikes/comments/questions/concerns/critiques/etc in the comment section at the bottom and I'll reply ASAP.

W: I stared out the window of the family car and watch the street lights pass by quickly. I had offered to drive behind mom and dad, but of course, they insisted that I just ride with them. I knew that we were supposed to be going out to eat, but Dad had insisted I bring Blizzard along, not like I would've left without her, but still.

We passed by another restaurant and I heard my stomach growl. "We stoping anytime soon?" I asked.

"Actually yes. We're here," Dad said as we pulled into a parking spot in front of what was very obviously, not a restaurant. I shot Dad a glance and he smirked at me, but didn't give any indication as to why we were here. I looked the building over and realized it was a warehouse, belonging to the CPC no less. I frowned slightly, but decided against asking Dad why we were at one one of his warehouses, and not a restaurant.

He walked up to the door, swung it open, and ushered the rest of us in. I was immediately greeted with the sound of someone grunting and struggling. "Need any help Equinox?" Dad called out. Well that explains why he wasn't traveling in the car with us, I thought.

"I'm fine. I'm down to…" CLANG, "SHIT! You know what, yeah I could use some help!" Dad chuckled and quickly took off, with Mom and I following, weaving through the racks and stacks of boxes, and a few display cases for some the models he was more proud of, to the center. There, in the middle of the floor, was something vaguely humanoid shaped, but it had a tarp thrown over it. Around it were a few individual boxes that Equinox, and now Dad, were trying to move onto other stacks and piles.

I ignored them and walked slowly around what was ever under the tarp. I tried catching a scent, but the tarp was to covered by Equinox's scent for me to really get anything else. "You guys didn't kidnap a girlfriend for me, now did you?"

I heard Equinox laugh and say, "Please, if we kidnapped a girl for anyone, it would be me."

I turned to face him and asked, "What, is Veronica not good enough for you any more?"

He made a face and said, "Shut up and give your older brother a hug." I rolled my eyes at him, but complied with his request.

He turned me around after a moment, and Mom came to stand by me, with Dad next to the thing under the tarp. "Alright family, I know I promised a send off dinner for both Winter and Equinox to Beacon academy in the morning, but first, as her brother had to last year, Winter must prove herself worthy of going to Beacon. However, she had already proven herself better than both me and her brother, so I was forced to come up with something else for her to prove to us once and for all that she deserves a spot on that airship at noon tomorrow. Then, I was going through some requests for newer models and software updates a few weeks ago, and I finally found a solution to my dilemma."

He yanked the tarp off, revealing an android, deactivated, that was much smaller and far less bulky than any other model type I'd seen made before. It was the classic red and black that had been established with the SD models that, while older, were still so popular that software updates were almost monthly for them. It had a similar build to the AK-130's built a good two or three years ago, and had been surpassed numerous times since, and yet like the SD it was still one of the best sellers, and required software updates from time to time. The biggest difference between those model and the one before me was that this one had a head that was much more circular with a smaller diameter. Printed on it's chest in bold was SAD-12.0

"Meet the Sword Assault Droid, or SAD, 12.0. It runs on software 2.01, and is by far the most advanced sword model we have ever designed and has not only instantaneous reaction time, it may be able to finally beat even you Winter," Dad said, looking it over with a sigh of pride.

I had held Blizzard in my hand and extended the blade, enjoying the way the katana blade always seemed to magically appear, even though I had designed, forged, redesigned, and reforged it several times, and knew the inside and mechanics like the back if my hand. The secondary mode was used was used only for two reasons, to carry and to focus my Semblance. "If it's so great than fire it up," I growled, sounding far less harsh than I had intended.

He rolled his eyes at me, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapping a few keys, and the android booted up. It raised it's head and I heard the words "Target Acquired. Scanning now."

"Who moves first?" I called out to it, wondering how intelligent this thing really was.

"The deceased may move first," the deep voice replied. I smirked at the comment, deciding I'd have to use that at some point in a future fight. I wiped the smirk from my face in favor of a frown as I adopted my stance, bending my knees, spreading my legs to shoulder width apart, sliding my right leg back slightly, and centering Blizzard in comparison to my body, while keeping it trained on the SAD. "The deceased may move first," the android repeated, obviously waiting for me to attack. I scowled at it, but refused to allow my anger to get the better of me.

I charged forward suddenly and made to stab it in the chest. A short sword materialized in it's hand and it swung said weapon around easily knocking Blizzard to the left, I saw the sword quickly change into a rapier and it made to stab me while my guard was open. I quickly spun around, feeling my tail brush against it's cool metal, and easily blocked it's stab. We both backed up slightly, and the rapier vanished. It resumed it's earlier form of standing straight up, waiting for me to attack.

I leaped up into the air, and swung downward at it. A great sword was in it's hand in seconds and it easily blocked my attack one handed. I landed and leaped to the side right as the sword slammed against the ground where I had been only moments ago. I charged forward again while the sword was still on the ground and managed to land a couple of blows on it's side. I leaped back just avoiding getting smashed by the great sword, when it stopped mid swing and attempted to stab me again, still wielding a great sword. I rolled right and barely avoided the unsuspected attack. If that thing has enough strength to stop itself mid swing like that, I'm going to need to end this faster than I had planned, I thought worriedly.

The sword vanished and it returned to it's first stance. I charged forward at it and swung from the right, it quickly materialized a long sword to block, my attack. I smirked at it because I knew I had won. I had every aspect of Blizzard memorized, so I knew that it took about 1.4 seconds for the blade to withdraw and redraw. So I quickly hit the thumb button on it, and if the android could've looked surprised, it would've as the hilt passed harmlessly by it's blade. It probably would've had a terribly horrified face as the blade reappeared and easily pierced through it's face plate. It deactivated and I pulled Blizzard out of it, and switched it's forms again. "Dinner now?" I asked with my ears perking up, tail wagging, and stomach growling at the thought of food.

I could practically hear Dad's eye roll as he said, "Yes we can get food now, my little Beacon student."

***

I will not be used  
To be battered and abused  
It's the reason why I choose  
To cut my losses

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, enjoy this one? I did, Winter here got a lot more action than I was originally planning for her, but it worked out if you ask me.


	4. F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the fourth and final trailer. As always, I wanna thank ChaosLink for proofreading this, any and all comments/questions/likes/dislikes/etc, please leave them in the comments and I'll get back to you ASAP.
> 
> Ok, so new question. As I'm sure all of you saw yesterday night, Weiss it seems has a sister named Winter, so I want your opinions: should I change the name of my Winter, or leave it as is? Will it be confusing for you folks if I don't change the name? Please answer some of these questions the first chance you get and I'll appreciate any and all feedback.

F: I threw the last of my clothes in the bag and gave myself one last look over in the mirror. The tattooed lock just below my neck both frustrating and frightening me all at once. I buttoned my shirt up another one and made the lock disappear, though the chains were still there. I glanced down at the real chain on my wrist with the locket heart on it.

I could feel the tears beginning to well up behind my eyes and I glared at my reflection. "No, no tears Felicia, you're going to try and make sure something like this doesn't happen to anyone else's families," I said angrily. I let out a sigh and grabbed the bag that contained all of my clothes, a picture, all the red dust, both refined and crystals, I had, and some bread, cheese, and mayonnaise. I slung the bag over my neck, being careful not to cover either of my wings. I hissed annoyed as the strap got tangled up a little on my horns, and sighing happily when if finally made it's place to my shoulder.

I finally slipped Drake and Draco over my hands, flexing them a little, making sure they fit and moved properly. I gave the house one last glance over, and then opened the door to the outside, just in time to see an Ursa Major raising it's paw to smack my door. I rolled back right as it slammed it's paw down on the spot where I had been seconds before, smashing the floor boards. I rushed forward and managed to get a few vicious scratches in with the claws on Drake. I rolled back again as the Grimm burst through the door with a roar.

Good thing I wasn't coming back here ever, I thought. I swiped at it a few more times with Draco, seeing some blood starting to mingle with fur. I leapt back as it attempted a horizontal slash my way. A small one should be more than enough for this thing, I thought, as I started up Drake's alternate mode. I checked the gauge on the side and saw I had, luckily, maxed out both of their tanks before I had gone to bed last night.

I channeled my aura slightly, and saw the tiny ball of fire form in the claw. I moved my hand up and aimed at the creature of Grimm before me, far less frightening than some of the other things I've seen in my short life. Right as it let out another roar, I release the ball at it, and watched it go straight down the beast's throat. It let out a muffled whine, much liked a kicked puppy, and then it exploded, taking a good half of the house with it.

I let out another sigh as I looked at the damage, my home for the past two years destroyed. Well at least now I won't have to burn it, I thought, probably more happily than I should've. I extended my wings to full length and leaped into the air, flapping my wings a few times, and then taking off to the city of Vale. I'll make it there probably around ten, I thought, plenty of time to stop and eat a sandwich or two.

***

Your lies fool no one  
Your magic White Rabbit  
Your white room straight jacket

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think of Felicia? Like I said when I posted O's trailer, I would post them in order of least favorite to favorite, and I absolutely love Felicia. Don't get me wrong, I love all of my characters, but Felicia is just, sort of, kinda, totally, amazing and the best. Ok done ranting about her.
> 
> Just a reminder to please read and answer my questions up in the beginning notes, I'm really in need of feedback on this.


	5. Shots and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of airship pickup is here, but will everyone survive till the noon arrival time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I want to thank ChaosLink for proof reading this, he honestly surprised me when he told me there was only 1 error, there's usually a ton. Anyway, feel free to leave anything you want to say/ask/clarify whatever down in the comments and I'll get to you as soon as I'm able.

W: "Come on Winter, we need to get a move on!" Equinox called from the black pickup truck that I owned with pride. I had worked hard to get that thing, and my driver's license, and they were both some of the most important things in the world to me.

"I'm headed out right now!" I called back as I grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door, my tail wagging the whole time. Mom, somehow, was still asleep, and Dad had left earlier for a meeting at work. I tossed my suitcase in the bed with Equinox's and climbed in the driver's seat. "I still don't get why you don't go get your own license," I muttered as I started the engine.

"Because I don't see it as necessary for me to," he replied with a glare, "Now let's go, we're supposed to get there at eleven thirty so that they can load this thing." I rolled my eyes and didn't bother pointing out that it was only just now ten and we had plenty of time, and just started off away from the house. I looked at the house in the rear-mirror and sighed slightly. While it was no where near the size of the amazing White Castle that was used as home for the Schnee family, it was still plenty large, and a rival for their lodging when it became the winter season, with four stories, twenty-five bathrooms, and twenty different bedrooms, it had more than enough room to house the whole Wolf clan, which it did, on occasions.

I turned us onto the street and took off down the road, planning on reaching the actual city of Vale by around ten thirty.

***

"See, I told you we would get to the city in plenty of time, it's only just now ten twenty, plenty of time between now and loading," I said as I turned down another road heading towards a restaurant for a late breakfast. All of a sudden something white landed unceremoniously splattered on the hood, but avoided the windshield. "Ah! Really! Damn birds," I muttered.

Equinox then ripped Blue from it's holster on his belt, out the open window, and fired a few shots up into the sky. He then replaced the clip and put his pistol away. "There," he said, "That should scare the birds away."

"And draw the police in," I muttered. He rolled his eyes at me but didn't say anything.

***

L: I glanced up as I heard the echoing sound of gunshots coming from somewhere off in the city. "Seriously people," I mutter, "Can't you idiots wait to go shooting at each other until I'm at Beacon?" I shook my head and went back to reading the pamphlet describing what the mentioned school was like.

***

O: I growled and nearly roared as I was awoken to the gunshots. I grabbed Thor and Loki and leapt to the window, just in time to see an oddly blue pistol being pulled back into the window of a black pickup. I cautiously stuck my head out the window and took a sniff. I frowned and sniffed, again, not smelling any blood, as I had been expecting to. Instead there was an odd combination of ham, mayonnaise, and…blech, cheese.

Deciding the ass-hats who had awoken me hadn't killed anyone, I left the building, I had occupied the night before. I stepped outside and looked around, knowing I had something important going on today, but I couldn't remember what. The Beacon pickup is today you idiot, thought suddenly as I slammed the palm of my hand against my forehead. I need to find out the time, if it's past noon I'm so screwed, I thought as I took off at a run down the street.

I passed a street and saw the name of it, The Dust til Dawn is down that way, I thought quickly. The owner has always been nice to me, maybe he can tell me the time real quick. I took off in it's direction, and saw the owner standing outside, looking at his place, shaking his head. "Hey!" I called out as I slowed my run to a walk.

"Hello Odin. Staying out of trouble?" He replied, turning to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I am. Listen I was wondering, do you have the…Whoah! What happened here?" I asked when I came to a stop seeing one of the shop windows was busted.

"Roman Torchwick," he said, shaking his head sadly, "Almost made off with my merchandise. If Little Red hadn't been here, who knows what would have happened."

I nodded, thinking of the little fifteen year old girl who showed up here more than I did on average, usually checking out the place's weapon magazines. She and I had talked a few times. Her name was Ruby…Red…Rose…Rider? Something along those for her last name. I shook my head and refocused my attention. "Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to have the time would you?"

He looked at me with another smile and said, "I've got more than just that, I've got your latest shipment of Yellow Dust. On the house, as usual."

He opened the door and grabbed a briefcase that was sitting on the floor. He handed it to me and said, "There you go. Oh…and the time issssssss," drawing it out as he check on his scroll, "ten forty."

I accreted the case and said, "You know, you really need to charge people for this stuff, otherwise you'll go out of business."

"I do charge people, unless they're Fanus. I figure so many of you mine to get it, the least I can do is let you walk away with my merchandise. As for going out of business, so few Fanus shop here it doesn't really make an impact," he said sadly, "Most are afraid to really take to the streets anymore."

I nodded, and thanked him for the dust. I then started walking off to the loading zone, knowing I had plenty if time. Maybe I'll help myself to some fruit, or some pastries or…

***

F: I sat on the roof of one of the shorter buildings as I decided to have some makeshift breakfast. Nothing like the sandwich you were planning for lunch on toast instead, I thought, as I rummaged in the bag, locating my meal. I grabbed two slices of bread from the package, thank you forgetful campers, I thought to myself. I held them individually and puffed out a very small fire ball on the two of them. Nice and golden, I thought as I looked them over. I then placed some meat and chess on on piece, and dipped a knife into the mayonnaise. I pulled it out, and looked it over making sure it hadn't gone bad, when it fell off the knife. "Damn it," I muttered seeing it fall and hit some black truck. "Sorry," I called, well aware the passengers wouldn't be able to hear me.

Right as I turned to dip my knife back into the mayonnaise, there were gun shots. I dove backwards off the ledge and onto the roof. "Seriously!" I yelled when the shots stopped. "Damn, the people of Vale must really like their cars. Either that, or they just really hate mayonnaise," I said, shuddering at the thought, returning to the ledge in a third attempt to complete my toast sandwich.

*** 

Elsewhere: "We found her sir!"

"Where?"

"She's arrived in the city of Vale. Should I dispatch a group to retrieve her?"

"…No."

"Sir?"

"This the perfect opportunity for her to see why she should joined fighting with us when we first offered. When she's to the point where retrieving her will be simple, she goes back to what she was before."

"Very good sir."

"Don't lose sight on her! We can't afford to lose her again after all this time. I've got you, after evading us for so long, I've finally found you again."

***

Your magic White Rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I'm hoping it was good, but I'll leave it to you folks to decide. Anyway, so…I obviously decided I was going to keep using the name Winter. If it gets confusing for you guys later on, please tell me and I'll see about changing if, but I'm going to need more than one person telling me that is confusing them.


	6. Apologizes and Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite how the title sounds, no smut (not yet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, starting to really go somewhere, for team WOLF that's literal. As always I want to thank ChaosLink for putting up with me and my stupidity…you guys know the dril by now for talking to me.

W: When we pulled into the loading zone, after having stopped for breakfast, it was only eleven. There weren't many people here, a girl sitting alone on a bench with a black fedora, while looking over some pamphlet, another girl who was wearing a monochrome outfit with a black bow on her head, who was also sitting on a bench reading, they looked kinda cute, but I told myself I was going to Beacon primarily to become a Huntress, not a ton of side relationships that weren't important, and neither really looked like the sort of person I would actually get into a relationship with.

I sighed, bored and slipped over to the passenger side after Equinox climbed out. I dug around in the dashboard compartment. "Come on," I muttered, "I know your in there somewhere. Get out here. Ah ha!" I cheered as I finally found the item I was searching for, only for it to turn to a growl of frustration as I, unsuccessfully attempted to yank it out.

I flattened my ears against my head and bared my teeth at the compartment. "You will get out here," I growled again, yanking on it to punctuate each word, "Even. If I. Have. To make. You!" Practically cheering the last word when the container of wipes for the hood of any vehicle finally came free. I popped the lid off and ripped the wipe out, proceeding to wipe my hood off, three times to make sure any remains of whatever had been on it was gone for good.

I tossed the container of wipes back into the compartment and slammed it shut. "You know, you would probably have an easier time getting those out when you want them if you put them in carefully, instead of just throwing away like last week's trash," Equinox, who had witnessed, much to my displeasure, the whole spectacle of my trying to remove the container, suggested. I didn't bother giving him a response, but I did file it away for next time.

It's how we had always worked, one of us would give some helpful advice, and in return the other would seem to ignore said advice, but usually do what was suggested later. I glanced at the clock again and saw the entirety of what had gone down had taken a grand total of two minutes. I glanced out the window just in time to see someone land gently in the street a small distance away.

From where I was sitting, I couldn't see their face, but I could tell they were a girl. Her…assets had to at least be a B cup, maybe even C. She were probably around six feet tall, not counting the black horns, on the top of her head, that I not only could now see, but I could make out that they probably added an extra four inches. Her wings, which were easily white as snow, and probably 3 feet long, each, were starting to wrap around her similar to a trench coat.

As she got closer I could see that she had the same white hair as her wings. Her eyes, were an amazing gold color. I could also just barely see on her neck was a tattoo of a chain. It appeared to go lower, but if anything was attached to the chain, it was hidden by her blue button up shirt, which worked wonderfully with her black jeans.

Equinox cleared his throat suddenly and I shot him a confused look, and saw him give a slight smirk and gesture to my back. I glanced over my shoulder and saw my tail was thumping heavily against the seats. How did I not hear that, I thought as I growled and forced my tail to stop.

I then climbed out of my truck and walked casually to her as she stopped and looked around with a confused look on her face. "Uh…hey," she called out to me suddenly.

I stopped a few feet away and greeted her back.

"Uh…this is a little embarrassing to ask, but this wouldn't happen to be the Beacon pickup spot would it?" She said while shuffling from one foot to the other. Her voice was soft and smooth, almost like butter, and pleasant to hear.

"Yes this is the place," I said, "You're attending Beacon?"

She looked a bit surprised by my question, "Um…yeah. This is my first year to ever go to a combat school and I'm just a bit nervous."

I smiled slightly, "Hey this is my first year at one too, maybe we'll end up on a team together."

She smiled back at me, and I forced my tail not to wag, "Yeah maybe. How are teams selected anyway?"

I shook my head and said, "I'd tell you if I knew. My older brother over there is going into his second year and he won't tell me a thing about it."

I turned and gestured to my brother who was casually leaning against my truck and he waved over at us with an amused look on his face. "Wait," she said suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked concerned as I turned around.

"Is that your brother's truck?" She asked suddenly.

I frowned and said, "Mine actually, Equinox can't drive, why?"

A slightly pained expression crossed her face, making my heart and head angry with anyone who would cause her pain, which turned out to be me/my brother, depending on how you look at it, "I'm so sorry," she started, "This morning I had been sitting on the ledge on a roof of this building and was making myself a sandwich and some mayonnaise dropped from my knife and hit your car and I'm so sorry."

"No, no!" I said quickly, reassuring her, "It's fine really. Out of the two of us I should be apologizing for my idiot brother. We both that the mayonnaise had been bird…crap, and he had fired some shots to 'scare away the birds.' If he had hit you and we could have caused you to miss the pick up time, or seriously hurt you, or worse."

"It's no big deal really," she said quickly, like she was trying to make it seem like it wasn't MY fault, "I always have my Aura up anyway, so even if he had managed to hit me," (Oh yeah, Equinox WAS the one who had shot at her, not me), "It wouldn't have hurt me anyway."

I stopped myself, having prepared to go on about bad it was totally my (and partially Equinox's, who was going to get an earful about this later) fault, not hers. "Wait, wait, wait, back up. You always have your Aura on?"

"Yeah," she replied causally, as if it wasn't an exhausting, and not to mention completely and totally dangerous.

"But…Doesn't that drain like, all of your energy?" I asked, still trying to process this strange to learn fact.

"Well," she started deep in thought, "I suppose by like ten or eleven at night I start to feel tired depending on if I did anything to actually use my Aura."

"How do you have so much energy," I asked dumbfounded, completely unaware that my tail was wagging again.

"If I had to guess, considering I'm not one hundred percent certain myself, it probably has to do with me being a Dragon Fanus," (so that's what kind of Fanus she is), "and since I'm capable of breathing fire as a regular dragon would be able, supposedly, but it drains a lot of energy, so that's my best guess. What about you?"

"Me?"

"What kind of Fanus are you?"

"Oh, duh. What else would you be asking, I'm a Wolf Fanus."

"Really? What differences do you have to humans, aside from the tail and ears?"

"I have a heightened sense of smell and can hear a lot better than most, "I twitched my ears a little to put emphasis on this, "I also have night vision and can run at a max speed of forty miles per hour, for a little over two hours. What about you, what sorts of things make you 'lesser' to humans, aside from the wings and horns?"

"I have heightened hearing and smell, I can fly, obviously, and I also have night vision."

"That's cool. So, what's your name, considering I didn't catch it earlier?"

"I'm Felicia Stargazer, yours?"

"Winter Wolf, and I still owe you for my brother shooting at you. Let's meet up again on the airship," I called over my shoulder as I walked back to my truck and smirking older brother.

"What?" I asked as I got in and moved the truck to be loaded, parking behind a mostly yellow with some black bike on the awaiting ship.

"Oh…nothing," he said as we climbed out and into the passenger bay.

***

F: I boarded the ship and immediately began looking for her. We still had a good fifteen minutes until the ship took off, but I wanted to talk to her again. She had been so cute, and even though we had literally spoken once, I couldn't get her out of my head.

She had been 5ft. 2 not counting her ears that probably added an extra inch. Her ears, like her tail and hair had been a beautiful red. Her eyes were a sparkling blue. Her…chest area must have been a C cup, only slightly bigger than my own…chest area. Her yellow combat jacket, black t-shirt, and odd color combination of red and white shorts had only helped make her stand out, and look all that more appealing.

I saw someone with a dark crimson colored hair, but as I for close I saw that it wasn't her, and moved on, wondering where exactly she could be. I eventually spotted her brother's head over the rest of the crowd. I slowly moved my way around the crowd, quietly apologizing if I bumped into someone, and I eventually found myself in front of Winter, her brother, Equinox I think she said his name was, and another girl who appeared to be sort of hanging on Equinox while they chatted.

"Oh hey Felicia," Winter called out to me suddenly. Equinox adopted a smirk on his face for some reason but I didn't pay him much attention.

"Hey Winter," I said casually when I got closer to her. Odd, I thought, we're greeting almost as if we're the oldest of friends

"We were just talking about you," Equinox said, still smirking. I looked him over quickly after he said that, wondering just why he was doing such a thing. He was probably 5' 9" and had the same red hair as his sister, and he too had the wolf ears sitting proudly on top of his head. He wore a pink scarf wrapped around his neck, with a green t-shirt that oddly had the picture of a sloth on it. His pants were long jeans that, like his sisters, were a mix of two colors, those his were black and yellow instead. I also noticed that on his chin there was a small scar running horizontally.

"Hi there," the other girl said, suddenly, "I'm Veronica, and I believe E here had something he was supposed to tell you," she emphasized the last part with an elbow to Equinox's ribs.

He chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, I just wanted to apologize earlier, I didn't mean to shoot at you."

"It's no big deal really," I said nervously while scratching the back of my head.

"Well, even if it wasn't to you, it is to me and I want to apologize," he said, bowing his head.

"Ok…well then apology accepted," I said, trying to get him to stop apologizing already.

All of a sudden the airship lurched slightly as it began it's take off. We all rushed over to the windows, and we looked down to see the city begin getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Well," Winter started, "There's no going back anymore is there?"

I snorted and some smoked puffed up shortly, "For you maybe," I said, flexing my wings a bit to show what I meant.

She rolled her eyes at me but giggled all the same, "Shut up," she said as she lightly punched my shoulder, my aura didn't even register the blow.

"Attention, who ever is smoking in the passenger section, would you kindly wait until you are off my airship, that would be great, thank you," the pilot said over the intercom while Winter burst into laughter as I ducked my head down hoping to draw attention away from me.

***

We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging  
Us down this dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so in case you couldn't tell, I'm going assume you could, but just in case you couldn't, Felicia and Winter are being shipped, I've got an idea as what I'm going to call their ship, but I'm keeping that to myself for a little while, I'll tell you what it is when I'm done showing the both of them off to all of you. THAT'S RIGHT THERE'S MORE TO SEE PEOPLE!!!!
> 
> Ok so, truth telling time. I'll start with the simplest things, yes Winter and Equinox are actively shipping Bumbleby, White Rose, and Renora/Team Sloth, even though they haven't even met like any of those people yet.
> 
> I should probably also say something about how I did have this done two or three days ago, and ChaosLink had this checked basically the same day, I've been sick, which makes me tired and I honestly just sorta forgot to post this till today, sorry about that.
> 
> Final thing, I'm going to warn all of you just as I did ChaosLink, I'm working on another piece of Fanfiction. This one will be a cross between RWBY, and Halo. I promise it's going to work out if you stick with it. I'm going to have the RWBY team (all of my ships from it to), Master Chief and Cortanna (also shipped, sorrynotsorry), and lastly one OC that will NOT be shipped with anyone (as of now at least). The OC will be all new, so no one from team WOLF or anything else.
> 
> I feel like that's all the news and stuff I wanted to say so I'm gonna go for now, k bye.
> 
> *edit* so for anyone who is reading this for the first time, or possibly rereading (thanks for that by the way) I'm realized most of my…proportions were more than a little ridiculous with how they were set up, so at times when I have free time (that's a thing apparently) I sometimes look over my older pieces and pick them apart a bit more, and I was thinking about it and realized just how big *snickers like a 12 year old* some of these really are, so if you notice size changes, that's why. Because let's face it, 17 feet EACH??? What the hell was I thinking, I'm, come on brain, hello! That's easily like 3 stories of a building, wider than any street I've ever seen in a city, it's just dumb on my part, so I'm fixing them, on occasion of course. Might go through and pick apart some of the small legion later, idk. That's all for now, bye!


	7. Problems at 12 and Trips down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new chapter hooray! I wanna thank ChaosLink for going over this before hand. If you have anything you want to say, you know the drill.

F: There was another shudder as the airship landed, but that was the extent of the excess movement. Everyone began getting off the ship, and splitting up. Those who had been here before started walking away towards the dorm buildings. Equinox and Veronica started walking away from Winter and I once we were on the ground. "Hey!" Winter called out loudly, "Where are you going?"

"To the dorms," Equinox called back shortly.

"Well where the hell are we supposed to go?" She asked.

"He'll be giving a speech in the auditorium, so go there," he said as they for further away.

"And where would the auditorium be?" She muttered casually under her breath.

"Don't worry Winter," I said, attempting to reassure my new friend, "I'm sure we'll find it in no time. If nothing else, we can always just follow the crowd and end up there after so long."

She sighed and said, "Yeah I guess your right. I just wish he wasn't so damn secretive about it all the damn time."

"It's probably just a Beacon tradition or something. No here seems to know where they're going, or anything about this place for that matter," I said calmly, walking with the rest of the people.

All of a sudden there was a loud BOOM from behind us. Winter and I both instantly spun around to see the cause of said noise, only to see a short dark red haired girl and another, slightly taller, white haired girl arguing, despite them both standing in a small to medium sized crater.

Everyone else just kept walking away, as if the explosion simply hadn't happened. "Think either of them need any help?" I asked looking over at Winter.

Winter ignored me for a few moments. She was staring at the white haired girl, more specifically at her jacket. I glanced at it myself and noticed a large snowflake on the back of it. "No," she said finally, "I think they're fine."

I shrugged and simply said "Alright, but we need to move to keep up with the crowd."

"Yeah alright," she said and she finally turned away from the two arguing girls.

I started following after her, before I glanced over my shoulder one last time at the pair and thought, who in the world are they that Winter would act like that. I shook my head and started after her again, maybe she just thought they were cute or something, it's not like I've known Winter all that long, she may not even be into girls like that.

***

W: Damn it all! Why the hell is she here! I thought angrily as I strode after the crowd, not even checking to see if Felicia was following me. I paused my angry thoughts and twitched my ears to see if I could hear her footsteps, good she is, I thought satisfied, before returning my them to what had been their main focus a moment ago. It's not that big of a deal if she's here, I thought. Her mere presence here is painful, my brain shot back.

What are the odds that we'll be in any of the same classes together even?

With the luck we seem to have over all, she's liable to end up on our team with a copy and pasted schedule.

It's not like she can help the bad blood between us.

She sure as hell hasn't done anything to show she's against the way things are.

That's only what we've seen in the news, you know how politics are just as well as she does.

Just as well, ha, the hoops she has to jump through are nothing compared to ours. She probably thinks because she's Schnee that she can't do one thing wrong or it's known everywhere, well we we almost literally have the media watching us as hawks, knowing that we do one wrong move, and the whole company can go down because of us.

Which means we can't kill her…

…I never suggested that…

"Oh stop it Winter," I muttered under my breath. If anyone else could hear my thoughts they would probably question my sanity, I thought.

"Everything ok?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"You sure?" She asked.

I nodded, and said, "I'm fine really."

"So who were those two back there?" She asked.

I sighed and said, "I don't have a clue as to who the red haired girl is, but the other one was none other than Weiss Schnee."

"…am I supposed to know who that is?"

I shot a look at her to see if she was joking, but if she was, her face wasn't revealing anything about it. "She the heiress to the SDC."

"SDC?"

"Schnee Dust Company. There one of the worlds biggest producers, handlers, and suppliers of dust."

"Ok…"

"Well as CPC has never…"

"CPC?"

I gave her another look but was only meet with a straight face, albeit with slightly pink cheeks, "The Combat Practice Company, or CPC, is one of the worlds best producers of combat droids made for both security uses as well as practicing ones fighting skills."

"Alright."

"Like I was saying, CPC has never been on the best of terms with SDC, mostly because the SDC, hates all Fanus that aren't under it's 'payroll,' if you could call it that, but they have to business with us because, like I said, we produce the best security droids money can buy, and the SDC has plenty of that."

"So?"

"So what?"

She gave me a look like it was obvious, "So what does that have to do with you and the Schnee girl?"

"My father is Jacob Wolf…"

I received a blank stare in response.

"Also known as Mr. W to some of the less, supportive media centers.

"…"

"He's the founder of CDC."

"Oh…OH…" Felicia said her eyes getting wide.

"Yeah, I guess some her fathers hatred to Fanus and, more specifically, CDC, because one of the big Schnee parties her father hosted, one of the few we were actually invited to, Weiss stormed up to me for no apparent reason and smacked me. She the said, and I quote, 'My home doesn't need filthy Fanus trash like you in it, the only reason your even here is because my daddy decided he needed more of your nasty robots to protect some worthless company trash,' she then turned on her heel and stormed away."

"Sounds harsh, how old were the two of you?"

"Well I was twelve and I'm going to assume she was around the same age as me,"

Felicia looked at the ground and I could see her eyes darken a little, "Sounds like twelve was a bad age for all of us."

I looked at her, but she didn't seem intent on explaining her words, that fine, I thought, I'll find out later I'm sure. "Twelve wasn't all bad, that was the year I decided I wanted to be a Huntress instead, and it was the year my father publicly declared I wasn't an heiress to the company anymore."

"Why is that a good thing?" Felicia asked, raising her eyebrows, and seemingly out of her funk.

"Well," I started, thinking for a moment, "For starters it made sure I could focus solely on being a huntress. On top of that, I wasn't any good at the business and stuff that I would have to be to run the company. Finally, it's because I'm not willing to produce an heir."

She looked at me with a frown and looked as if she wanted to ask, but knew better than to do so.

"It's not that I'm unable or am opposed to the idea of sex and having kids," I started, "It's simply I don't have any interest in men. I'm much more interested in women, and there's not much of a way for me to have a kid if I'm not with a guy. It's part of some tension I have at home, but I'd rather not talk about that."

She nodded at that, and unlike most, didn't ask any stupid follow up questions. The conversation turned to an awkward silence as we finally made it into the auditorium, seeing that somehow the Schnee girl had managed to pass us and was near the front of the crowd, with the red haired girl, and some blonde. I fought a growl down my throat, and glanced over at Felicia who was staring intently at the crowd, scanning it.

"Looking for someone?" I asked.

She shook her head and a far off look dawned on her face, "Just…thought I recognized someone for a second," she shook her head again, "My mistake."

I nodded and asked, "Why don't we just stand here for his speech?"

She nodded, still appearing deep in thought.

"I'll…keep this brief," a voice echoed around the auditorium. I winced slightly at the volume and flattened my ears, hoping to lower some of the noise. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills," (ain't that the truth) "And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people," (Well that's definitely my plan at least), "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy," (excuse me!?!?!?!) "in need of purpose--direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

I frowned and forced myself not to bare my canines while looking at him. I'm going to have to talk to E later, see if his induction speeches are always so…cheery, I thought.

***

Elsewhere: "Sir, we have more news!"

"What is it?"

"It appears that the target is attending Beacon academy."

"…this will make our plans more difficult…"

"There's more sir."

"What is it?"

"We have confirmed THAT ONE is at Beacon as well."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes sir. She's at Beacon as well."

*A deep echoing laugh travels through the chamber*

"This is even better. When we go for the one, we can get the other as well. Almost literally two birds with one stone at this point. I'm coming for you, just you wait."

***

You can't offer your poison to me  
In your kingdom of filth  
White Rabbit  
Straight jacket

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that was a thing. I'm certain someone else has noticed that I'm my writing in Winter's perspective is always longer, this is not on purpose. I literally start writing from her perspective and it lasts forever, idk why.
> 
> Moving on, so I'm just going to say this now, all of team WOLF is connected to at least one member of team RWBY. The obvious one as of now is Winter and Weiss. I also mentioned one in the first chapter, but in case it was missed I'm leaving it out of the notes for now.
> 
> So, the next chapter will hopefully involve all of team WOLF's perspectives again, mostly cause I don't want this to seem like it's only focusing on Winter and Felicia's perspectives. Plus I can show off the connections I'm building a bit better, minus Winter and Weiss, they had there first show off, other than them actually talking to each other, and that's planned out already.
> 
> Ok so…I think that's everything I wanted to talk about so…bye now! I'll hopefully have the next chapter out relatively soon, but no promises.


	8. Connections and Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to ChaosLink for proof reading this. If you wanna comment, you know the drill.

W: I have officially decided I'm into Felicia, I thought, not only is she cute, but she didn't seem put off by all the weird shit that is my life when I was telling her about it. The downside, I'm not even certain she's into chicks…so that's a problem, and it's not like that's something I can bring up casually in a normal conversation. I'll just ask her when we're all in the ballroom.

That's what I had planned, but of course we're all in the ballroom already, and in our sleepwear as well, and I still hadn't asked her that damn question. I looked over at her, and saw she was casually stretching out on her sleeping bag, right next to mine. Now's as good a time as any other, I thought. "Hey Felicia?" I started.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking over at me.

"So…uh…you remember how I said I was into girls earlier?"

She nodded, frowning.

"I was…uh…I was wondering if you were…ere uh…what team you played for?"

"What?" She asked, obviously confused?

"That's not what I meant to say. Do you prefer…men or…uh…women?"

She looked surprised by my question then said, "Personally, I lean more towards women then I do men. Most men I know, which I'll be honest aren't many, seem to be disgusting pigs only interested in fucking a women till there dry. Sure there are some women who are like that too, and I know not all guys are like that, but…yeah. There a reason you ask?"

"No! No. I was just curious, that's all," I said, refusing to look her in the eye.

She shrugged and said, "Ok." She looked around the room while I settled down, content with knowing that Felicia, was in fact, a lesbian like me. That's a step in the right direction, I thought. No, Winter, I thought suddenly, we're here to train and become Huntresses, not start relationships that won't last.

I heard her gasp suddenly and I bolted straight up, "What the matter?"

Her head immediately shot down to her lap, but I didn't catch sight of what had caused her to react. "I'm fine."

"People don't gasp like that if they're fine."

"I swear I'm fine. Just…felt a slight pinch on my…leg randomly, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head.

"Alright, if you say so," I said, and laid back down, relaxing, ready to get some sleep.

***

O: I was strolling through the isles, just leaving the bathroom when I saw something odd. There was the little red haired girl, Ruby, relaxing on a sleeping bag, writing something. "Ruby, is that you?"

"Huh? Oh hey, it's you, Odin," she said as she looked up at me.

"How did you get into Beacon? I thought you were fifteen."

"I am fifteen. After I took down Torchwick's men a couple of days ago, I got some help during it from Prof. Goodwitch, Prof. Ozpin talked to me, and he offered to let me in two years early. So…now I'm here."

"That's amazing Ruby! How's your unofficial first day been so far?"

"It's been…*sigh* pretty bad so far."

"Really?" I asked genuinely surprised, usually it's only Fanus who have problems in public from what I've seen, "What happened?"

"Well, for starters, I sneezed and exploded when I got here. Then I was yelled at for a while, then I met back up with my sister, and then I got yelled at again, and that was before we had dinner."

"I'm sorry to hear that, have you made any friends?"

"I've made one friend, but the down side is I'm pretty sure I've made an enemy, so it goes back to zero."

"Did they do anything to actually make you consider them an enemy?"

"Well…no…"

"Then there probably less of an enemy and more of a…negative friend. Anyway, I've gotta go so I can get some sleep, talk to you later, Crater Face," I said with a grin as I walked away.

***

L: "Lexi, is that you?"

I looked up from one of the books that I had stored in my suitcase, to see a buxom blonde staring down at me. "Do I know you?" I asked confused.

"It's me Yang," she said, with a smile.

"Sorry, but I don't know anyone named Yang," I said, looking back down at my book.

She plopped down next to me suddenly and said, "So you used you Semblance did you."

I looked up at her, shocked, "You…You know about the side effect of my Semblance?"

She gave me an odd look and said, "Yeah. You told me, back when we were really close friends."

"What made us stop being friends?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she said in thought for a moment, "We never actually stopped being friends, you just vanished last night, never showing up for our last night celebration."

"Sorry," I said, feeling embarrassed that I didn't go to something that was obviously important to her.

"It's fine. I mean, it was no where near as much fun as it would've been if you had been there, but at least now I know why," she said, "I owe Junior an apology for that last squeeze then."

"Who's Junior?" I asked, frowning, the name sounding familiar for some reason, but I couldn't place why.

She gave me a surprised look, then flashed a smile and said, "He's only someone I've told you about a few hundred times, about how you could get information on just about anyone and anything from him. I went talking to him to see if he know where you had vanished to. But I do have to ask, why are you wearing the hat of one of his men?"

"This, I was being attacked by a couple of them, and after I took them both down I sto…I mean took it off one of those guys heads."

"Alright, that's fine. I'm going to go hang out with Ruby, my sister, but I'll talk to you later, ok?" She asked as she stood up.

"That's fine, and Yang, before you go, I have a question for you,"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Would you do me a favor, when we're hanging out, would you maybe tell me some memories we had together? I know that was usually enough to spark my memories recovery."

She nodded and said, "Yeah sure. I can do that."

"Thanks Yang," I said as I laid down, feeling better than I had in a while.

***

F: I saw everyone return back to their sleeping bags after the argument, and small scuffle, involving a blonde, that red haired girl, and Weiss. I saw her and nearly screamed. I had hoped they hadn't killed her for what she had done to help me. I instantly began looking around, wherever she was, he wasn't far ahead.

I didn't see him any where, but that didn't mean much to me. I had never seen him without his mask, so I had no idea if he was in here or not. I saw her get up from her chair suddenly and she stealthily slipped out the door. I got up slowly and silently followed her. I saw her standing next to a stature of two hunters with their weapons drawn standing on top of a platform of some sort with a species of Grimm beneath them.

I saw her simply standing before it, and then her bow twitched on top of her ebony black hair. I nearly gasped, but because I knew what was beneath it, I refused to allow it to come out. It really is her, I thought. I'm not certain why she's here, but if she's here to collect me for them, that's not happening, I thought angrily. I turned around, and walked back into the ballroom.

Your magic White Rabbit  
Has left it's writing on the wall  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the  
HOLE

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so shorter chaper, I could've sworn when I was first typing this that it was longer, but oh well. So, I should've clarified all of the connections, slightly. I purposely tried to make parts of Felicia's with Blake cryptic. Someone out there probably knows where this is going so I'm going to apologize for being predictable, but I'm not changing the story from what I've got in mind. Who knows, I may still surprise you, *shrugs* idk.
> 
> I think that's basically everything I wanted to…oh wait! I almost forgot, silly me. So that Halo-RWBY crossover I said I was going to start, or at least me thinks I said I was going to, I have the first chapter done and will be adding it shortly after this is posted! Yeah, go me! So much writing done in so little time. I don't think this has ever really happened before, so…YEAH!


	9. Preparations and Memory Laspes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this. If you have stuffs to say, you know how

L: "Morning Beauty, it's time to get up."

"What?" I asked I sat up and opened my eyes, to see Yang crouching in front of me.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting the whole, you have no memory as of right now thing,"

"What was it you just called me?"

"…Beauty. You and I used to call each other Beauty and Beast when we were younger and spent the night at the other's house. I always called you Beauty and you always called me Beast."

I frowned and looked her over again, and then looked down at myself, "Why was I Beauty and you Beast when you're so much better looking than me?"

"It was my idea. I was trying to be funny, besides, you agreed with me at one point after you finally saw me in a fight," she said with a goofy grin, that was so contagious I couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Are you that terrifying?" I asked, grin transforming into a smirk as I looked her up and down again, trying to gauge on how she would fight.

She smirked back at me and said, "You knew it. You and I went up against each other a few times, you usually beat me though."

I frowned and glanced down at my hands, "You're joking," I said.

She shook her head and said, "No, I'm not actually. You would…"

All of a sudden she was tackled to the floor, all I could make out was red, and it wasn't to terribly tall, along with what sounded like a voice saying loudly, "Yang!"

I saw a small girl with red tips stand up quickly with Yang's arm saying, "Come on Sis, we have to hurry up and get our weapons or we're going to be late for the initiation's start. Oh hey Lexi, bye Lexi! Come on Yang!"

"Sis wait! Slow down! I'm still in my pajamas!" Yang cried as she attempted and failed to stop her sister.

I laughed a little and then slipped back into my sleeping bag to get dressed. I slipped back out and looked over my attire, making sure nothing had torn or anything while I had left it alone over the night. I finally put the black fedora back on and went off to the locker room to get Reaper, Angel, and Demon.

***

F: I awoke to what sounded to be struggling. I immediately sat up, preparing myself, only to see the red tipped girl dragging the blonde past us, and it seemed the blonde was reluctant to go along with the red tipped.

I was about to get up and say something when the blonde said, "Ok Ruby, slow down there for a second. I know your excited, but rushing around everywhere isn't going to help anyone."

The red haired girl, Ruby, released the blonde's arm and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're going to cause problems for someone, and you may draw the ice princess's attention, and get yelled at again."

Ruby visibly shuddered at the thought and then said, "Ok."

"Thanks sis," the blonde replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go put my combat gear on, considering you dragged me away before I had a chance to do that."

"Sorry Yang," Ruby mumbled as the two walked away.

I sighed and glanced over at Winter, who was still sound asleep. I slipped deeper into my sleeping bag and quickly changed back into my own combat attire. I slipped back out of my sleeping bag and glanced over at Winter again. I carefully leaned over and gently shook her saying, "Hey, Winter you need to get up."

"Just five more minutes," she groaned out and tried rolling away from my hand, I only to meet the edge of the her circular sleeping bag.

"Sorry Winter," I said, "But you have to get up. In five minutes the initiation could have already started."

She sat bolt right after that comment and said, "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go we can't be late!" She jumped up and grabbed my arm trying to drag me out the door.

"Winter," I said calmly, "We need to get our weapons first, and YOU still need to change to your combat gear."

She frowned, a confused look crossing her face before she looked down at herself and let out a small squeal and said, "Oh crap, sorry! My brain is still asleep."

She then dove back into her sleeping bag and began changing. I turned around to give her some privacy, fighting hard against my urge to turn around and peek. "I'm done," I heard from behind me.

I sighed, both out of relief and disappointment, and turned around. I saw she was wearing the same attire as she had been yesterday, glad to know I'm not the only one who normally wears my combat attire I thought happily.

"Sorry again about that," she said, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"No it's fine. I'm just glad to know someone that's more absent minded than I am," I said laughing a little.

She laughed along with me and said, "Yeah, same here."

We moved to the locker room and she reached into the one she had been given, pulling out what appeared to be the hilt of a sword with something like a tesla coil at one end of if. I frowned at it but refrained from saying anything. There's always more to a Hunter's/Huntress's weapons than meets the eye, I remembered.

I pulled Drake and Draco out of my own locker and looked them over, making sure there weren't any new scratches, and that they were both full on red dust. After ensuring that both of those requirements were good I slipped Drake over my right hand, waiting until I heard the familiar metallic click and tightness around my wrist and hand. I flexed my hand, making sure that I could move my hand the way I normally do. I did the same with Draco in my left hand, and I simply looked down at the dragon claws that adorned my hands, admiring the white as snow look and the way the metal looked so much like actual scales.

Winter cleared her throat and she gestured to the door while saying, "After you."

I nodded my thanks and headed out the door and off to the cliff where we would begin our initiation.

***

We're falling and we're losing control  
Your pulling us and dragging  
Us down the dead end road  
We follow like Alice  
And just keep diving down the hole

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's 3 in the morning, I'm exhausted as all can be, but I'm still going to post this and then go sleep until I'm awake enough to write/do homework/or play Destiny. I'm so tired.
> 
> Ok, so, Chaos only really had time to give this a quick once over, so there are bound to be mistakes, but at 3 a.m., I'm no longer the patient person I was trying to be. So it's not his fault if you see any glaring mistakes.
> 
> Ugh…I'm so tired, but…I've got to finish this. Ok, so…this chapter was the morning of Initiation right…right. I'm working on the actual initiation, I swear, but, I recently got Destiny, so I've been playing that. And if I'm not playing Destiny I'm doing my darnedest to stay caught up with homework in school. So…yeah, it's coming.
> 
> Also, I'm still doing the Halo thing, like I said I was, I'm just…not working on it…it's not done, I'm just focused on team WOLF right now. Ugh…I'm not making any sense am I? I'm going to sleep now, goodnight world, lemme know when I have enough energy to type well enough to make REAL words.


	10. Compliments and Cliffhangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink to proofreading this, you all know the rest by now.

W: I stood on the metallic platform waiting. I could hear Ozpin droning on about our objective was to get certain relics and yada yada, whatever, I thought. All I need to know is my objective and that's it. I glanced to my right and saw Felicia was crouching slightly with her wings close to her body. I crouched and pulled Blizzard out and twirled her a little in my hands, keeping the blade put away for now.

Out of nowhere I found myself in the air. How did I get up here, I thought oddly. I suddenly felt two hand grabbing hold of my middle. I glanced over my shoulder to see Felicia holding on to me as we began to slow down and glide to the ground. In the distance I could hear what sounded like thunder almost, but it was far off.

When we were closer to the ground she released me and landed herself. "Thanks for that," I said.

She grinned at me and said, "It was not big deal."

"We should probably started heading to the Temple," I said casually.

She nodded and we began walking.

***

We entered a clearing and glanced at each other. I twirled Blizzard again in my hand with my thumb hovering over the the scanner to deploy the blade. We got to the center of the clearing when I heard a series of growls from all around us.

I frowned, wondering how I hadn't caught scent of them, or at least heard the pack of Beowolves, but decided that was a problem for another time. I deployed the blade and saw Felicia crouch slightly, entering her own battle stance.

They all burst from the trees and quickly surrounded us. I smirked and glanced over my shoulder at Felicia, asking, "You ready for this?"

She returned my smirk and said, "You know it."

I shot forward and sliced through two of them. I spun and cut a third one down as it attempted to take a swipe at me. I heard another behind me and quickly ducked, feeling a claw brush against my ears. I rolled left, but found myself in the clutches of another.

I leaped over it and as I landed behind it, shoving my sword through its head. One leaped at me and I sidestepped and swiped upward, cutting it in half. I glanced over at Felicia and saw that had taken three down herself and she seemed to be doing fine.

I saw another two heading my way and jumped at them, quickly cutting through the both of them. I heard another one behind me and I quickly sidestepped to the left while turning and sweeping my right arm out, cutting through it. I glanced around and saw Felecia take the last one down, and we're back to being it just us.

"That was fast," I said, barely feeling out of breath.

"You want to talk about fast you should have seen yourself," she said, "You took all of those down in the amount of time it took me to take three down."

I blushed a little at her kind words and said, "It was no big deal."

"No big deal! That was amazing, how did you do that?"

I blushed again, and said, "I…uh…just move really fast. That's all."

"How in the world do you move that fast?"

"I…guess it's because I'm a Wolf Fanus. That and my brother and dad do a lot of damage if they manage to hit you so, I just…learned to be faster than them. Those Beowolves have nothing on the speed those two can produce."

"So is your Semblance speed then?"

"No, it's definitely not speed," I said quickly, and then muttered to myself, "My Semblance is more of a hazard than it is help."

Just then two other people burst through. Well, one Lion Fanus, and one human. The Lion Fanus goes "Shit! Uh, you two any good in a fight?"

***

I won't be pushed aside  
I will be heard  
I will get what I want  
What I deserve

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh my internet is murdering everything right now, if this doesn't,t actually post I won't be surprised I'm sorry to say.
> 
> Anyway, so I know it was short, I'm sorry for that, but…yeah, that's all I could I really cover with Winter and Felicia during the initiation. I'm really hoping that Odin and Lexi will be longer, especially since they're going to meet each other, and like, give a description of each other.
> 
> That's about everything I wanted to say to you folks, so let me know what you think. I'll talk to some of you on the morrow.


	11. Where they came from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Lexi's side of the Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this. You have anything that you feel needs to be said, say it.

O: I was launched into the air without warning. I spun through the air, positioning Loki in front of me and aimed it at the trees I was fast approaching. I pressed the button on the the handle and jerked back in the air slightly, and watched as the strong blast of air and sound knocked the branches either off of their trees, or blowing them back for me to pass through in harmed.

It was only after that I heard the thunderous boom that was an effect of the blast. My ears flinched downward in an attempt to help muffle the noise, but I knew it wouldn't actually help much. I was just lucky it had been aimed away from me, straight on would probably cause permanent damage to my hearing.

I pulled Thor off of my back and leaned it out slightly, keeping the head aimed at an oncoming tree. It slammed into and I found my face making connection with the tree. If not for my aura my nose would probably be gushing blood or I probably would've lost my arm.

I looked over Loki and made sure it hadn't taken any excess damage. I carefully placed it back on my back, hearing the metallic snap of it securing in its proper place. I popped my claws out of my fingertips, examining them. I carefully grabbed onto the tree, and popped Thor out of the it. I slid down slightly, but otherwise stayed attached. I slid it into its slip on my back and extended my claws on my other hand, beginning my decent.

I heard a couple of explosions above me, and when I looked up I caught sight of a blur passing past above. I watched it smash through a tree, effectively shattering it. I shook my head at the sight and kept going.

When I finally reached the ground, I looked around and started off in what I could only assume to be north…only to bump into to her.

She fell over and said, "Shit. Watch it."

"Sorry about that," I said as I extended a hand. She stared at it for a second, as if she were debating to take it or not, before she finally grabbed it and I pulled her up. "So why are you headed west?" I tried asking casually.

"I was headed North, just like you were supposed to be," she replied.

I frowned and shook my head, "No. I'm pretty sure North is that way," I said pointing the direction I had been going.

"Well…uh," she stammered, "I suppose it's possible I was going the wrong way."

"Well," I started, "Since we're partners now, why don't we get going, in the right direction this time."

She nodded, blushing a little. For the first time I really looked her over. She seemed to be about five feet nine inches. Her hair was an odd purplish color, under a black fedora. She had cheekbones that seemed to belong to someone who might hang out with some socially awkward geniuses. Her eyes were a dark red, and I noticed she had golden earrings shaped like doves.

She had a red and white striped shirt making the silver necklace that appeared to be a Grim Reaper holding some sort of cylinder stand out. I noticed she had two brass knuckles as well. Her jeans were a color combination of pink and green.

"What'a your name?" She asked me suddenly.

"Odin Allfather," I said, "You?"

"Lexi."

"You got a last name?" I asked carefully.

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"I don't know it."

I stopped and turned to face her. "You don't know your own last name?"

She stopped too and said, "Nope."

"How?"

"Side effect of my Semblance," she said sounding upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She let out a sigh, and refused to let me see her face. "I'm willing."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I said it was fine."

"Ok…so, how exactly is losing your memory a side effect of your Semblance. Seems like a crapy downside, and I've heard of some pretty bad ones."

"It's not."

"But just a minute ago you said it was."

"Well, it's not a…direct side effect."

"What?"

"See, when I use my Semblance, I get a head ache and get confused. The more I used my Semblance, the more confused I am and the worse the headache gets. If I use my Semblance long enough, either continuously or repeatedly in a short period of time, I can lose portions of my memory, or most all of it, apparently."

I frowned at that but stayed quiet, assuming there was more to it.

She looked over at me, and I could see that she had been crying. "That's why, when you bumped into me, I had been going the wrong way. I had used my Semblance to help me land."

I shook my head at all of this, wondering just what her Semblance could possibly be to have such a side effect. But before I could voice my question, there was a very loud and very angry hiss coming from my right.

***

L: We both whipped our heads to the right to see the two heads of a very angry looking King Taijita. Suddenly Odin whispered to me, "Do you think you can handle a fight just yet?"

"Not yet," I muttered through gritted teeth as I tried to make the world stop shaking and spinning.

He let out a sigh and grimaced. "That's kinda what I figured," he replied. Without warning he scooped me up in a bridal carry and bolted off in, what I hopped was, the direction of the temple.

"Odin!" I cried in shock.

"Less talking, more letting the tall guy focus before he drops you," was the response I got. When the world finally wasn't shaking other than with the way he was carrying me I took a chance to look my new partner over.

He had two lions ears protruding from the top of his head, a green color to match his hear, and beard, that seemed to form a sort of mane. Oddly enough he didn't have a mustache to go with it. The next thing that called my attention was his eyes, which were a black-as-void color, or, at least, the one was, over his right eye sat a blue eyepatch that conflicted with his green hair. Moving down there was his nose that was a bit crooked, as if it had been broken just one too many times. He had a large scar that crossed the entire front of his neck, but I wasn't able to ask him about it.

From what I could remember making out while we were both standing he had been about six-four. He had on a dark black chest piece for armor and wore yellow jeans. On his chest piece in the same yellow as his jeans was a strange looking tree. It appeared as if it had roots at both ends of it. Something about it seemed off to me but before I could think of what it was, Odin let out a surprised yelp and the next thing I knew I was crashing to the ground.

"Sorry!" He said as he helped me up.

I shook my head but before I could say anything else the King Taijita let out another angry hiss and got closer. "Time to go!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand and bolted off again. It wasn't long till he was dragging me instead of the other way around.

We suddenly burst into a clearing where there were two girls standing there. "Shit! Uh, you two any good in a fight?" Odin asked as we moved closer to them.

They glanced at each other before the Wolf Fanus replied, "I'd say we are. Considering you just missed us take out a small pack of Beowovles."

We moved next to the two girls, preparing to fight. "I'm Odin," he said.

"Winter," the Wolf Fanus said.

"I'm Felicia," the one with massive white wings and horns said.

"Lexi," I said, right as the Grimm burst through the trees, both heads hissing furiously.

"So that's what I was hearing," Winter said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Anybody have a plan?" Odin asked.

"Yup," I said.

"What's that?" Felicia asked, sounding surprised.

"Beat the shit out of it," I said and charged at the white head.

"Lexi!" Odin shouted before he was next to me. "Don't you think we should've come up with some sort of plan before charging in?"

"Nope!" I shouted as I slammed my right fist into the white head of the two headed Grimm. There was a cracking sound as the head snapped away, several visible cracks in it's face. It let out a painful hiss, as I drew my arm back. I heard Odin give a low whistle, before he drew his own weapons.

He raised his shield as the other head crashed against it. He smirked and there was suddenly a loud thunderclap, like, noise. The head shot back, slamming into a tree. Odin was on it in a second stabbing it through one eye and the head of the spear popping out through the other. The head exploded with a soft pop. The other head let out a loud hiss of pain, and Odin and I leaped back.

"Impressive," Winter said, "But try to not use that shield if you can, hurts the ears."

Odin nodded and cracked a smirk, "Then trust me, you do not want to be on the other side of that blast."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied.

"It's coming back," Felicia said.

We all glanced back to see the cracked head emerging from the trees again. It hissed angrily, but seemed hesitant to charge us. We all looked at each other. "How about a plan?" I asked sheepishly.

Before anyone could respond, the Grimm rushed forward and spun around, smacking all of us with it's back half and sending us flying through the trees. Straight into another clearing, this one containing the temple.

***

I won't will be pushed aside  
I will be heard  
I will get what I want  
What I deserve

Egypt Central: White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…that was a thing. And now to talk about what will be happening. From now on I'm going to post in a sort of order, with it being WOLF, Twisted Fates/other crossover that's going to happen (not saying what it is (also I'll be alternating between the two, so the first time through the cycle it'll be Twisted Fates, the next time it'll be the other crossover, and I'll, just try to stick to that)), random works (this could range anywhere from more stuffs for "a small legion of weatherproof ships, to a one shot for a completely different fandom, just depends on what I'm in the mood for), repeat.
> 
> Also, exciting news, I think at least. For those of you have been reading Out of SHDWs as well, you noticed the last chapter kinda drops with them all landing and making it to the temple, well, sometime soon, ChaosLink and I will be doing our first real collaboration together, involving the two teams. It'll hopefully be really awesome and I'm, personally, really excited for it.
> 
> Well that just about does it, so…I'll talk to you folks later, and please, feel free to give me your feedback, I enjoy getting comments on this, weither it's positive, constructive, or negative.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers,

So, I'm going to be honest with all you readers for a moment. My life has gotten a whole lot more difficult all of a sudden. Nothing is really wrong, no one is hurt, I'm just so…busy. It's my senior year of high school, I have a job, and I just find myself with, significantly less time than I used to have, and as a result, in barely writing these days.

So what does all of that mean?

It means that I am subjecting this work to an official hiatus. I want to be perfectly clear, I am NOT abandoning this piece, I still love it, the idea behind it, and the ideas of where it can go. But because I have so little time on my hands these days, I'm not writing for it, and because of that, I'm pausing this until I have more free time to write, and work on updating this. I really appreciate any and all patience and understanding that I receive, and I also understand any and all impatience and frustration that this causes. I hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me pushing the pause button on this piece.

I'm sorry,  
Shadowmaster68

**Author's Note:**

> So…no action awwww. I originally planned some, but this flowed out a lot faster and better than the action would have, will save the action for L and F for now, I don't think W will see any, but I may change my mind between now and then.
> 
> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *yells at self angrily for stupidity!* Ok, so I got a couple ideas for Felicia from a Tumblr person whose username/blog name/whatevs (I'm not an avid Tumblr user ok!?!?!?!) is My-Semblance-Is-Fire and then I realized i didn't give them any credit for such a thing! I'm really sorry to them if they have checked this out for not doing such an important thing. To hopefully/possibly/maybe/probably not make up for it, I reccomend EVERYONE who reads this story and enjoys it to go to their blog and check out all of the absolutely amazing RP's they have participated in. They easily blow this thing out of the water.
> 
> …
> 
> What are you still doing here!?!?!?! Get a move on! Here! I'll even help you out and give you the link for the place: http://my-semblance-is-fire.tumblr.com
> 
> …
> 
> WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?!?!?! Go folks, go! Trust me, I love their blog so much. They are one of the only people I really try talking to on Tumblr, and they are awesome (or at least, I think so), so go!


End file.
